undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Toriel
Toriel est le second personnage principal que l'on rencontre dans Undertale. Elle protège le protagoniste de Flowey et le guide à travers les Ruines. Elle est attentionnée avec nous. Profil Apparence La tête de Toriel ressemble à celle d'une chèvre blanche Nubienne, avec des oreilles tombantes et de petites cornes. Elle possède une paire de crocs et de longs cils; ses iris ont une légère teinte rouge. Son corps est anthropomorphique, avec des pattes au bout de ses "bras" et "jambes". Elle porte une longue robe violette avec une Delta Rune représentée au niveau de la poitrine, et porte occasionnellement des lunettes lorsqu'elle lit. Personnalité Toriel est une Monstre Majeure gentille et maternelle qui s'inquiète beaucoup pour le protagoniste et son bien-être. Bien qu'elle apparaît habituellement sous un visage maternel, il y a un côté de sa personnalité plus dur et sévère, comme il est possible de s'en rendre compte lorsqu'elle essaie de garder le protagoniste dans les Ruines ou dans son traitement froid envers Asgore. Elle a également un côté assez joueur et aime les jeux de mots et les mauvaises blagues. Elle adore également cuisiner. Beaucoup de ses recettes utilisent des escargots comme ingrédient principal, et son plat préféré est d'ailleurs la tarte aux escargots. Elle est connue pour savoir cuisiner des tartes au caramel et à la cannelle. Toriel était considérée comme le cerveau du trône lorsqu'elle était reine,"Since everyone knew she was really the brains behind the throne..." - Gerson et son désir de devenir enseignante vient de là. Lorsque le protagoniste arrive dans sa maison, elle dit lui avoir déjà préparé un programme scolaire. Dans les crédits du jeu, l'on peut la voir devant une école (ce qui laisse supposer qu'elle est finalement devenue enseignante), tandis que dans une fin neutre, elle recommence à régner sur l'Outremonde. Histoire Avant les événements d'Undertale, elle était mariée au Roi Asgore et avait un fils, Asriel. Lorsque le premier humain était tombé dans l'Outremonde, elle l'avait adopté(e) et le/la considérait comme son propre enfant. La mort de leurs deux enfants avait poussé Asgore à déclarer la guerre contre l'humanité, ce qui avait mené Toriel à prendre la décision de divorcer et de renoncer à son trône, ainsi qu'à se retirer dans les Ruines. Entre cela et le moment où le protagoniste arrive dans l'Outremonde, elle a pu voir de nombreux humains être assassinés et leurs âmes être recueillies par Asgore. Route Neutre Au début du jeu, Toriel sauve le protagoniste de Flowey et soigne les blessures qui lui ont été infligées par la fleur. Après s'être présentée, elle guide le protagoniste à travers les premières salles des Ruines. Elle encourage le protagoniste à se comporter gentiment envers les monstres rencontrés, en leur parlant notamment, au lieu d'agir violemment envers eux. Elle donne un téléphone au protagoniste afin qu'ils puissent tous les deux rester en contact, car elle doit aller faire quelques courses plus loin dans les Ruines. Elle dit au protagoniste de rester là où il est, mais ce dernier lui désobéit rapidement. Elle appelle fréquemment le protagoniste au fur et à mesure de son avancée dans les Ruines, et était sur le point de l'appeler encore une fois lorsqu'elle le trouve à l'entrée de sa maison. Elle présente au protagoniste la chambre dans laquelle celui/celle-ci dormira et prévoit de l'élever comme son propre enfant. Après que le protagoniste l'ait harcelée de questions à propos de comment quitter les Ruines, Toriel part brusquement et est suivie par le protagoniste. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapproche de la sortie, elle explique qu'elle compte détruire cette sortie afin de l'empêcher de partir, puisque tous les autres humains qui sont partis auparavant sont morts. Une fois devant la sortie des Ruines, Toriel dit au protagoniste de lui prouver qu'il/elle est suffisamment fort(e) pour survivre hors des Ruines, et le/la combat alors afin de tester le protagoniste. Elle peut être tuée ou épargnée; si elle est épargnée, Toriel laisse le protagoniste partir mais lui demande de ne pas revenir. Sans dit au protagoniste durant leur rendez-vous que Toriel et lui étaient amis et partageaient leur amour pour les blagues et les jeux de mots. Ils ne connaissaient pas le nom ou le visage de l'autre, car ils communiquaient à travers la porte qui sépare les Ruines du reste de l'Outremonde. Sans révèle également que Toriel lui avait demandé de laisser en vie n'importe quel humain qu'il rencontrerait. Il fait remarquer que s'il n'avait pas fait cette promesse, le protagoniste serait "déjà six pieds sous terre". Pour plus d'informations, voir la branche de fin de Toriel. Route Vrai Pacifiste Toriel réapparaît alors qu'Asgore et le protagoniste se préparent à combattre, les interrompant alors avec l'une de ses flammes magiques, comme elle le fait avec Flowey au début du jeu. Elle explique que la raison de son arrivée est qu'elle a réalisé que le protagoniste devra prendre une vie pour partir, et que c'est quelque chose qu'elle essaie d'empêcher depuis le début. Lorsque les amis du protagoniste arrivent ensuite et qu'elle se présente alors à eux, elle reconnaît la voix de Sans immédiatement. Elle dit au protagoniste qu'il/elle peut rester dans l'Outremonde avec tous ses nouveaux amis, et vivre une vie heureuse malgré tout. Malheureusement, Flowey apparaît également. Celui-ci, ayant absorbé les âmes humaines, attache Toriel et les autres avec des lianes. Lorsque Flowey essaie de tuer le protagoniste, Toriel est la première à intervenir, utilisant ses flammes magiques pour bloquer les missiles lancés par Flowey. Son âme, ainsi que celles de tous les autres monstres, est ensuite absorbée par Flowey, lui permettant alors de redevenir Asriel. Pendant le combat entre le protagoniste et Asriel, Toriel apparaît comme l'une des âmes perdues. Épilogue - Route Vrai Pacifiste Après que le combat contre Asriel se termine, elle apprend le véritable nom du protagoniste, Frisk. Elle lui dit qu'il/elle est libre d'aller se promener à travers l'Outremonde pour parler à ses amis. Pendant ce temps, Alphys avait amélioré le téléphone de Toriel pour qu'elle puisse également envoyer des messages. Frisk quitte l'Outremonde avec Toriel et tous ses autres amis. Alors que ces derniers quittent Frisk pour aller commencer leur nouvelle vie à la surface, Toriel demande à Frisk ce qu'il souhaite faire à présent. * Si Frisk décide de rester avec Toriel, elle fait remarquer qu'ils ne seraient jamais partis de l'Outremonde si il/elle avait dit ça plus tôt, mais qu'elle est heureuse du choix de Frisk. Elle comprend alors que Frisk n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller et est encore plus heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper de lui/elle, pour aussi longtemps qu'il/elle en aura besoin. Elle prend ensuite sa main et s'en vont ensemble. Après les crédits, une cinématique montre Toriel apportant une part de tarte dans la chambre de Frisk. * Frisk peut aussi lui dire qu'il/elle veut rentrer chez lui/elle. Toriel comprend et n'est pas fâchée d'entendre cela. Avant qu'elle quitte Frisk, elle lui dit qu'ils se reverront un jour. Après les crédits, une photo montre Toriel, Frisk et les autres réunis. thumb|220x220px|Toriel et le Petit Monstre tel qu'ils sont vus dans les crédits de fins de la Route Pacifiste. Dans les crédits, l'on peut voir Toriel accueillant le Petit Monstre dans une école, laissant supposer qu'elle a ouvert sa propre école et est devenue enseignante. En combat * Voir Toriel/En Combat Relations Protagoniste Toriel se soucie et s'occupe toujours des humains qui tombent dans les Ruines, et le protagoniste n'y fait pas exception. Toriel est très protectrice avec eux. Elle essaie de garder le protagoniste avec elle dans les Ruines, pour éviter ce qui s'est déjà produit avec les autres humains qui ont échappé à sa protection. Si le protagoniste l'épargne, elle le laisse partir des Ruines, mais pas sans lui faire un câlin d'adieu avant. Si le protagoniste la tue durant la Route Neutre, elle utilise son énergie restante pour l'avertir de ce qui l'attend par la suite. Bien que le protagoniste soit responsable de sa mort, elle ne montre aucun signe de colère et continue à avoir une attitude maternelle avant de mourir. Cependant, si le protagoniste la tue alors qu'elle cesse de combattre, elle se moquera en lui disant qu'il est une horrible personne et tout aussi cruel(le) que les autres monstres dont elle voulait le protéger. Dans la Route Génocide, elle lui demande si il/elle la déteste vraiment à ce point, et réalise que ceux qu'elle protégeait en le gardant avec elle dans les Ruines étaient les autres monstres, et non pas le protagoniste. Si le protagoniste l'appelle "Maman", elle est surprise et dit que si cela lui fait plaisir de l'appeler ainsi, elle est heureuse également. Si le protagoniste appelle Toriel au téléphone dans les Ruines et flirte avec elle, elle pense qu'il/elle plaisante. Si il/elle flirte avec elle après l'avoir appelée "Maman", elle se sentira mal à l'aise et dira que le protagoniste est un enfant "pour le moins intéressant". Elle mentionnera ce moment à la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste. Si le jeu est réinitialisé, Toriel dit lorsqu'elle parle au protagoniste que c'est comme "rencontrer un vieil ami pour la première fois"."When humans fall down here, strangely... I... I often feel like I already know them. Truthfully, when I first saw you, I felt... ... like I was seeing an old friend for the first time." - Toriel Asgore Asgore est l'ex-mari de Toriel. Ils étaient autrefois très proches l'un de l'autre, et avaient gagné la première place dans la compétition de Frot'nez de 1998. Ils montraient souvent leur affection en public, à tel point que Gerson décrivait cela comme "insupportable". C'est elle qui a trouvé son surnom, "Sire Popotouffe". Après qu'Asgore a déclaré la guerre à l'humanité, Toriel le quitte, dégoûtée des agissements de celui-ci. À la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste, elle refuse sa proposition de réconciliation et dit de lui qu'il est pathétique. Elle cache cependant qu'elle le garde toujours dans son cœur, comme en témoigne le fait qu'elle garde un bouquet de ses fleurs préférées chez elle et continue de cuisiner sa tarte favorite. L'on peut voir Asgore tailler une haie près de l'école dans les crédits de fin, insinuant qu'ils se sont probablement légèrement réconciliés. Flowey Toriel ne semble pas très bien connaître Flowey mais n'a pas l'air de vraiment l'apprécier après l'avoir surpris en train d'essayer de tuer le protagoniste, l'éloignant grâce à une boule de feu. Flowey dit d'elle que c'est une "vieille bique". Sans Ils ne se rencontrent pas en personne avant la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste, ainsi que lors de la fin familiale et la fin reine exilée, où ils deviennent de bons amis. Leur amitié a commencé lorsqu'ils se racontaient des blagues l'un à l'autre, à travers la porte menant aux Ruines. Un jour, Toriel lui avait demandé que si un humain arrivait par cette porte, qu'il le protège. Bien que Sans déteste faire des promesses, il avait accepté. Ils continuent à plaisanter ensemble après le combat contre le boss final de la Route Pacifiste, envoyant de nombreux messages à Frisk pendant sa balade à travers l'Outremonde. Détails * Malgré la nature maternelle de Toriel, il lui arrive de dire des jurons : ** À la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste, dans la version anglaise, elle dit "Who the hell is Sans?", avant de se corriger elle-même en disant "Who the HECK is Sans?". Cela surprend Alphys. ** Toby Fox a déclaré qu'il est possible que Toriel ait déjà dit le mot interdit (F-word, faisant allusion au mot F**k) auparavant."It's entirely possible she's said the f-word before. There's no knowing. It's one of life's greatest mysteries." - Toby Fox, le 10 Novembre 2015. Twitter. * Selon Gerson, Toriel avait une fois porté une muu-muu (Robe hawaïenne) à imprimé fleuri; tous les autres monstres l'ont complimentée en disant "Jolie muu-muu", mais elle croyait qu'ils la traitaient de vache. Elle ne l'a plus jamais portée depuis."Tiens, ça m'fait penser. Pendant un temps, Toriel portait une muu-muu à fleurs. Tout l'monde n'arrêtait pas d'lui dire "jolie muu-muu", mais elle pensait qu'ils la traitaient tous de vache. Elle l'a plus jamais portée par la suite." - Gerson * Si le combat contre le mannequin est fini en l'ayant ennuyé, Toriel sera confuse et se dirigera vers la salle suivante comme si rien ne s'était passé. * Si Toriel est épargnée, elle se rendra près du lit de fleurs au début du jeu et dira "Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de ces fleurs". Son fils dit la même chose au même endroit lors de l'épilogue de la Route Vrai Pacifiste. * Lorsque Toriel questionne le protagoniste sur sa préférence entre le caramel et la cannelle, si le protagoniste fait son choix puis relance le jeu sans avoir sauvegardé, Toriel se souviendra de ce qu'il préfère. * Même si Toriel est épargnée dans le mode Difficile, le Chien Pénible soulignera tout de même le fait qu'elle aurait dû mourir, malgré le fait que le protagoniste ne l'ait pas tuée. * Toriel est également un endroit en Égypte, dans la ville de Mansoura. * Le nom de Toriel est une partie du mot "tu-''toriel''", car elle explique au protagoniste comment le jeu fonctionne. * En essayant de nommer l'humain tombé "Toriel", la réponse devient "Tu devrais te trouver ton propre nom, mon enfant." et empêche le nom d'être utilisé. * Lorsque le protagoniste traverse le dernier champ de Fleurs d'Écho dans Waterfall puis retourne à la deuxième fleur, le message laissé par Flowey de celle-ci change en fonction de si Toriel a été épargnée ou non : ** Si Toriel a été épargnée, la fleur dira au protagoniste qu'"elle" va se trouver un autre enfant et qu'il ne la reverra jamais. ** Si Toriel a été tuée, le message sera un appel à l'aide, disant que tout est noir et froid, et que personne ne vient. ** Étrangement, la somme des lettres de Toriel est égale à la somme du mot Mother (mère en anglais), qui est aussi le nom japonais de EarthBound, le jeu vidéo qui a fortement inspiré Toby Fox pour le développement d'Undertale. Galerie TorielHomescreem.gif | Toriel avec ses lunettes de lecture dans son fauteuil, visible sur l'écran titre après avoir quitté les Ruines. Tori.png | Le sprite de Toriel quand elle tue le protagoniste par erreur. NoDifferent.png | Toriel se moquant du protagoniste lorsqu'il la tue alors qu'elle avait cessé ses attaques. ToreilFrog.png | Toriel foudroyant du regard le Croâpaud hostile. ToreilFrog2.png | Le Croâpaud s'enfuit, Toriel maintient son regard. Torielhug.png | Toriel câlinant le protagoniste avant son départ des ruines. Torialwut1.png | L'expression de Toriel si le protagoniste ennuie le mannequin lors du combat. Torialwut2.png | Toriel toujours confuse par l'étrange issue du combat contre le mannequin ennuyé. TorielTobyFaces.png | Ces expressions sont seulement utilisées durant la conversation avec Toby Fox à la fin du mode Hard. Heartache.png | Toriel obligeant le joueur à la combattre. Toriel-Undertale.jpg | Carte à échanger sur Steam. Toriel_Sprite_Comparsion.png | Une comparaison côte-à-côte de Toriel se suicidant (à droite) et Toriel étant tuée (à gauche). La seule différence est la bouche. Torieltarot.png | Carte de Tarot représentant Toriel. Références cs:Toriel Dreemurová de:Toriel en:Toriel es:Toriel fi:Toriel it:Toriel ja:‎Toriel pl:Toriel pt-br:Toriel ru:Ториэль tr:Toriel uk:Торіель zh:Toriel Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Ruines Catégorie:Personnages